Keep Falling In Love With You
by Misaki Sakura
Summary: On Christmas Eve, James told them how he and Sirius got together. Warning: Sirius dressed up as a girl, plus the make-ups.


Disclaimer : They're not mine.  
Summary : On Christmas Eve, James told them how he and  
Sirius got together.  
Warning : Sirius dressed up as a girl, plus the make-ups.  
A/N : This is my second JP x SB fanfiction. There are some  
dialogues in the brackets and they are meant as the others'  
reaction for James' story. I hope they're not confusing. Oh  
well, enjoy it and don't forget to review please.  
  
Anyway, I joined SiriusXJames yahoo group about a few weeks ago  
and I don't know what I have to do. I've never been in a group  
before. If anyone from SiriusXJames yahoo group reads my this,  
can you please tell me how to put my stories there? And please  
tell me what you think. Thank's!  
  
Keep Falling In Love With You  
By Misaki Sakura  
  
"Dad, how did you get together with Sirius?" Harry looked at his Dad.  
  
They were sitting in front of the fireplace after having dinner on the Christmas Eve, Snape ("I don't know why I'm here"), Lily, Remus, Hermione, Ron and Draco included.  
  
The Order found out that Harry's parents weren't dead and succeeded in bringing them back to him, including Sirius. After that, his Dad told him that he was on a term with Sirius, had always been actually. He's surprised, of course, but he could get over it quickly. He knew his parents were never in love with each other. They married so he could be born because he had been prophesied as the boy-who-lived, the only person who could kill Voldemort.  
  
He had hope that his mother would marry, well, Lupin 'cause they looked so close to each other, but Lupin was Snape's lover so his hope just went out of the window. Okay, enough for the background, back to the story.  
  
Surprised, James cast a glance at his lover before asking back, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I'm curious."  
  
James glanced at Sirius again then at Snape. He wore a horrified look and looked like he was getting sick. The other four stared at them rather curious and confused, even Remus.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know, Harry?" this time it's Sirius who asked him.  
  
"Positive. Why?"  
  
"No, it's just ... Well, it happened on this day when we were on our fifth grade. Um ... you go and explain it, James. I can't." Sirius turned away to hide his blush.  
  
James winked at him. "Of course, love. Okay, Harry, it's-"  
  
"Don't you dare continue it, James Potter!" Snape glared dagger at him which he pretended he didn't see.  
  
"Be quiet, Snivellus." Snape and Remus glared. Being ignored. "Now, where were we?"  
  
Flashback  
  
James Potter was bored. Utterly bored. He gazed around the Common Room and found it's empty. For the umpteenth time, he growled and plopped himself down on the coach. It's a week before Christmas. Almost all of the students had gone home to celebrate it with their family, even Peter and Remus. He had no idea why his parents had to leave him in Hogwarts for the rest of the holiday to see his sick grandmother.  
  
'I'd better check on Sirius then,' he thought as he brought himself up and walk to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Sirius had gotten a fever ("I had no idea how he could get a muggle's sickness") yesterday and couldn't go home for Christmas. Not that he wanted to though. He was sleeping by the time James arrived. Slowly, he sat on the chair beside Sirius' bed and watched his best friend's sleeping face. He always loved watching Sirius, whatever he did. Yes, he had admitted that he felt something more than just friends towards him but he still couldn't figure out what.  
  
His eyes fluttered open to reveal the most beautiful eyes James had ever seen in his entire life. "What are you doing here, James?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Checking on you. How's your feeling?"  
  
"Tired ... bored."  
  
James smiled. "I've guessed that. Wanna do something fun, Padfoot?"  
  
"What do you suggest?" he looked at James.  
  
"I don't know. I'm as bored as you are."  
  
"If only I could get out of this bed ..."  
  
"Why couldn't you?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey put a charm on it since I tried to escape yesterday. Honestly, Prongs, I can grow roots if I continue to stay here." He made a face.  
  
"You've only been here for two days." James chuckled at his friend's antics. Sirius snorted.  
  
He reached out to touch Sirius' hair. "You know, you are very beautiful, Siri."  
  
Sirius blushed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I have a plan." James eyes brightened with joy as he jumped off of the chair, causing the nurse to kick him out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea, James." Sirius wore a doubtful expression on his face as he looked at the outfit James had picked for him and now were clutched in James' hands.  
  
"You'll look good! I think you should wear these too." James took out some make-up from the drawer.  
  
Sirius got out of the Hospital Wing earlier that day, never had guessed that it would need nearly a week for him to recover, and found himself being dragged to Lily's room by James. He seemed eager to carry out his plan. But by the time Sirius knew what the idea was, he regretted he didn't run before. James' idea was, how to say it, to play prank on Snape, who's also had to spend his Christmas at Hogwarts. The thing was ... he had to seduce him ... as a girl.  
  
"Come on, Siri. Put them on!" he smiled cheerfully at him. Sirius was holding a wig, to which he gave a disgusted look, sitting on the bed. He blatantly ignored him.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
He stood up abruptly. "First, I thought you picked me up at the Hospital Wing because you missed me, being a good friend and all but no, you wanted me to get involved in the prank you've set for Snivellus, as a cross dresser! That, I could handle, but-?! This is sick, James!"  
  
James raised an eyebrow. Did he mishear that or Padfoot really said that he could handle ... being a cross-dresser? He shook his head and shoved the make-up along with the clothes at him. "Wear these, Padfoot."  
  
"Fine!" Sirius grunted, grabbed them crudely and stomped into the bathroom. James could hear him muttering under his breath, "Why in the hell did I let him talk me into this mess?!" he grinned.  
  
James moved the dresser, looking for something for Sirius to wear when Sirius, still grumbling, tapped his shoulder. James turned around to see his work but he was not ready for the beauty that stood before him. His jaw dropped.  
  
Sirius was wearing a red sweatshirt and a mini skirt, too short for that kind of weather actually ("It wasn't meant to be that short but it's still a good sight." "Shut up, James!"). His hair had been perfectly combed and tied into loose pony tail. Some strands fell onto his face in a graceful way but he ignored it. He had put on the eye-liner, which gave the accent to his blue eyes, and the other make-up James had given him earlier.  
  
James was rendered speechless. He could hardly breathe. Sirius was ... amazing, stunning, breathtaking, wonderful ... there's no words that could describe him properly.  
  
"James, are you okay?" Sirius looked at him concernedly, waving his hand in front of him since James' mouth had been moving but no words came out.  
  
"Si ... rius ... you look ... fabulous!"  
  
Trying to hide the blush that's started to spread across his cheeks, he retorted. "How can you think I'm fabulous when I'm wearing these ... these ... clothes?! With my legs all shaved up! Not to mention it's snowing outside! Do you know how cold it is?! You'd better make this worth the while, James Potter, or else ..." to emphasize his word, he gave him a threatening look.  
  
"I know, I know. Seducing Snape is not that bad ... I think."  
  
"Yeah, right. Why don't you do that yourself if you think it's not that bad?!"  
  
He ignored that comment. "Come on, let's go. We have to find Snivellus!" James grabbed Sirius' hand and dragged him out of Lily's room.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Seducing Snape?!" They all shouted together. James nodded sheepishly.  
  
"I thought it was a good idea." James grinned.  
  
"Sirius, you wore my clothes?!" Lily glared at him. Sirius shrugged. Still his blush could be seen.  
  
"I didn't want to! He forced me into it!" he looked at James accusingly.  
  
"And my make-ups ..."  
  
"Don't remind me ..." Sirius shook his head and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"You must've looked beautiful, Sirius!" Harry beamed. Hermione shook his head, while Ron was blushing, obviously trying to get the image out of his mind.  
  
"Yes, he was indeed beautiful." James exclaimed, making Sirius buried his face even more. He had the feeling to dig a hole and bury himself there. Of course, James was oblivious to this. "You should see it, Har-!"  
  
"Wait! You guys tried to seduce Severus?!" Remus cut him off furiously.  
  
"Yeah, but not in the way you think."  
  
"How could you know what I think?!"  
  
"It's ... oh, never mind. I have no interest in your boyfriend anyway." Sirius turned away, looking disgusted as he recalled the memory and shuddered.  
  
"I think we're talking about how you got together, not about how Sirius looked good in those clothes and make-ups or anyone's interest in Sn- Professor Snape." Draco butted in.  
  
"Oh, yes. Sorry. Why don't you help me here, Snape?"  
  
He was replied by a grunt.  
  
Flashback  
  
One Slytherin was scribbling something on his parchment, read it once and peevishly took out his wand to erase it. Severus Snape had a very bad day. First, their parents' letter told him to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday since they're going on a vacation, just the two of them. Second, his boyfriend got mad at him and stormed off without giving him the chance to explain. Well, he was at fault that he let Malfoy kissed him the other day, but that's only the game they're playing!  
  
Shaking his head, he put his quill on the desk and leaned back on the chair. He could find the right words to apolo ... gize. Snape had never and would never apologize. That's why the things were getting harder than it's supposed to.  
  
'It's no use. I'd better go and take a walk.' He took his sweater, looked at his parchment hesitantly before stuffed it and his quill into his pocket and made his way to the lake.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"You kissed my father?!" Draco was shocked, very, very shocked.  
  
"It was just a game. We played truth or dare and that's his dare." He replied icily.  
  
"Okay, Sev. James, it'd be better if you continue." Remus looked a bit irritated. That was one of his bad moments with his arrogant lover and obviously he didn't want anyone to remind him. But of course hearing Sirius being disguised as a girl was much more interesting.  
  
Flashback  
  
"James, it's freezing out here!" Sirius exclaimed as they looked for Snape at the yard.  
  
"Yeah, it's supposed to be freezing. It's Christmas. That means it's- "  
  
"Fucking winter! I don't need you to tell me that!" Sirius tightened his arms together to keep himself warm. No effect. "James, have you got any idea that I'm just recovered?! Poppy will be very pissed if she finds out."  
  
James shook his head reassuringly. "She won't. Trust me, Siri."  
  
Sirius bent his head in defeat. There's no way he could do anything when James's looking at him with those looks and James knew that. He let himself being pulled towards the direction to the lake.  
  
James took a look around. About two or three boys were skating on the lake's icy surface. Neither of them was Snivellus. Then he spotted something under the tree, or you'd rather say it someone.  
  
"It's him. Now, go!"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?!" but before he could get the answer, James had pushed him. He had no choice so he took a deep breath and approached Snape.  
  
"Uh ... hey ..." he greeted him forcefully. It's not easy when you have to seduce someone, especially your enemy.  
  
Snape looked up from his parchment and raised an eyebrow. He had never seen that 'girl' in Hogwarts and since 'she' was not wearing uniforms, he couldn't guess which House she was from. He might be gay but he knew what kind of girls could be count as 'beautiful' and the one that stood in front of him was beyond beautiful.  
  
"Hi."  
  
James, wearing his Invisibility Cloak, had to tremendously suppress the urge to laugh his lungs out. Oh Merlin, Snape's expression was priceless!  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"You heard everything?!" Snape glared at him.  
  
"Well, yes. All of it. But let's keep that for later, okay?" he smiled smugly.  
  
"That's it! I'm going home!"  
  
"Oh no you won't, Sev!" Remus grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his seat. "I want to hear more."  
  
Of course our dear Snape couldn't resist his lover more than James could resist Sirius, so he swallowed up his pride and indulged to Remus' order.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I haven't seen you around here before. What house are you in?"  
  
"Um ... I'm in Ravenclaw. Maybe you don't know me but ... I've been watching over you since first grade."  
  
Snape stared at 'her'. Sirius felt nauseous. Those words weren't meant for that greasy Snivellus. They were meant for James! And now he had to use those words to seduce Snape. James and his brilliant idea!! He was a bit sarcastic, okay? But could you imagine sitting beside your worst enemy and tried to find words to ... make him attracted to you, not to mention the weather was freezing. Oh plus the snickers that could be heard behind you from who's supposedly to be the love of your life ... the only things he wanted were to run way and to strangle James.  
  
"So ... what's your name?"  
  
"Uh ... my name?"  
  
James clamped his hand over his mouth. A name, he hadn't thought about it. How could he forget?! Sirius should have thought about something right now. He had to.  
  
Snape kept staring at him, waiting for an answer. He sighed and said the first name that popped in his head. "Andromeda ... Tonks."  
  
"You're not a muggle, are you? Cause I never heard a pure-blood family by the name of Tonks."  
  
"No, I'm not a muggle. Maybe you never heard about me since I had just moved in from ... Beauxbatons." 'She' shifted in his seat, looking absolutely uncomfortable. Hope Snape's let that slip.  
  
"Oh." He didn't comment that.  
  
"So ... what are you doing? Writing a letter?"  
  
Snape glared at 'her'. They'd just met a few minutes ago and 'she' wanted to interfere with his business. He's about to snap at 'her' when he saw 'her' looking at him intensely. There's something about this girl, he thought, something not even he could resist. The blue eyes ... so comforting and calming and ...  
  
"I'm writing a letter, yes. To ... my boyfriend."  
  
He really didn't know why he had told 'her' that but it might be because he wanted 'her' to freak out and leave him completely alone. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen.  
  
Sirius gasped. Snape ... no one would ever think that he, of all people, had a boyfriend. No, he's not offended by the fact that he was gay, of course not. He, in a way, was too, considering his love for his black- haired best friend. The thing that surprises him was the fact that there's someone who wanted Snape. He bit his lower lip to prevent the laugh out. And he could even hear James snickered. He had had his mouth closed but the voice just couldn't be held out.  
  
"What's that voice?" Snape frowned. 'She' had better not laugh at him.  
  
"What voice? I don't hear anything." Sirius smiled artificially. "Do you have a fight?"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"You had been frowning and sighing since you came here." 'She' said as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"... Yes, we do have a fight. I can't tell you what happened but I really need to explain it to him."  
  
"Maybe I can help you." 'She' smiled once more.  
  
Was it only him or Sirius was starting to get serious in this game? Yes, this was a game. He wasn't supposed to be serious. James followed them walking by the lake. They looked like a couple ... not that good but a couple nonetheless. Why did he feel something tight in his chest? He didn't want Sirius to be there with Snape. He wanted to be there, at Snape's place. He wanted to be the one Sirius' smiling at, even though he knew it's a fake one.  
  
He knew he liked Sirius, like not love. Then he began to enjoy watching him, whatever he did. Call it lust. But then he felt this. It's jealousy. It's not hard for him to admit that he's jealous. But jealousy could only happen when he's in love. So he's in love with Sirius? He shook his head then snapped his head up when he heard Sirius' voice, um, high- pitched version.  
  
"So he's jealous? I think you need to talk to him as soon as possible. But if he's still mad at you ..."  
  
"That's the problem. He's usually a composed person. I just hope that his stupid Marauders friends haven't given him any bad influence."  
  
"Wait a minute. Marauders?" Sirius looked at him.  
  
"Yes, don't you know? I don't think Pettigrew can influence anybody but the other two can be as influent as they want to. Those stupid persistent bastards." He balled his hand into a fist and his eyes blazed when he said that.  
  
"Are you saying that ... your boyfriend is ... James Potter?" Sirius clutches his robe on his chest. Please don't let it be James.  
  
"No!!!" he gave a loud reply. "There's no way I'm going to date that pig-headed boy!"  
  
'She' let out a sigh of relief. Snape didn't notice it but James did. Questions started to swirl inside his head. He didn't want to get his hopes up for if he's wrong he would face a greater grief but he could stop himself.  
  
"Then ..." he gasped. No, it couldn't be. He shook his head at that thought. There's no way he would go with this ... this ... stupid Slytherin. Oh, but those glances at meals or somewhere on their encounter ... "It's Remus Lupin?"  
  
Snape sighed and nodded.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"How could you be so ... open to him?"  
  
"I didn't know. Those words just fell out of my mouth before I could stop myself." Snape glared at Sirius who's currently looking at anything else except him and Remus.  
  
"So that's how you knew. Really, what did you do? Put an Enchanting Charm on yourself?" Remus looked at Sirius.  
  
James shook his head. "No, Moony. We didn't use any charms, he didn't need that anyway."  
  
"I don't understand. What did it have to do with you and James getting together?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"We're getting to that part actually." James smirked.  
  
"Oh, Merlin."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Remus?!" James couldn't hold himself. He didn't realize that his Invisibility Cloak slid down on his back and fell to the snow. Of course, Snape could see him clearly by now.  
  
"Potter?! What are you doing here?!" he looked at Sirius "Black?!"  
  
"Shit!" Sirius took James hand, picked his Invisibility Cloak and ran away as fast as he could.  
  
"I can't believe it. Remus?!"  
  
"I don't want to believe it either."  
  
They were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Still panting after their long run, they sat on the couch side by side.  
  
"You have noticed it before, haven't you, James? All those glances and intentional brushes when we encounter Snape ..."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't guess it would mean ... this!"  
  
Sirius, with Lily's clothes and all still on, put his feet on the table and leant further to the cushion. "I only hoped he would tell us though. We're supposed to be friends, right?"  
  
"Yes, but, Siri, sometimes there's some things that we just can't tell the others."  
  
Sirius sat up and stared at James. "Is there something you hide from us, James?"  
  
"No." he lied. "Do you?"  
  
Sirius thought a bit. Yes, he hadn't told James how much he meant to him. He hadn't told James that he loved him. "Yes."  
  
"Is it about your family?"  
  
He shook his head, avoiding James' gaze. But he took Sirius' chin and tilted his chin up, forcing him to face him. James looked into Sirius' eyes and completely lost in there. He closed his own and did the only thing that's in his mind. James kissed Sirius.  
  
He was startled at the feeling of James lips on his but then he gave it up and leant in to the kiss. Their kiss was slow until he felt James' tongue on his lips, urging it open. He obliged and let him inside his mouth. James' hand had slid down his back and ran down his thighs. His eyes shot open.  
  
Sirius pushed James as hard as he could and ran out, leaving a perplexed James behind.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Wait a minute." Harry interrupted. "Are you saying that you two started making out and then ... he fled?!" he pointed at his godfather. Sirius' face was flushed scarlet when Harry turned his face towards him. "Why did you stop?"  
  
"Well, I don't take him as a bad kisser, Padfoot." Remus smirked, obviously getting back at him for trying to seduce Snape, though it's a bit too late for that.  
  
"It's not that! Oh God!"  
  
"I'll tell you why." James smiled lovingly at Harry.  
  
Flashback  
  
He didn't like the situation, he really didn't. They were eating their dinner with the teachers and the other students who spent the rest of their holiday at Hogwarts too and he could feel the tension between him, Sirius, and Snape. Snape sometimes glared at them and seemed like he's getting nauseous. Sirius tried to talk normally but that's absolutely impossible. He avoided James eyes as much as he could.  
  
James himself felt guilty. Yeah, he shouldn't have done that. He didn't know if Sirius felt the same for him so why did he kiss him without permission ... or warning? He didn't want to lose Sirius. So what could he do to make up to him?  
  
After dinner, he went to look for Sirius who had gone first. McGonagall had wanted to discuss about the quidditch team with him and he had lost Sirius' trace by the time he's dismissed. It's not hard to find him though. His favourite places were the quidditch pitch or the Astronomy Tower. He had been friends with Sirius for six years, of course he knew that. But there's something he didn't know. Sirius had said that he had something that he hadn't told them ... he hadn't told him.  
  
Sirius was sitting under a tree beside the quidditch pitch, staring at the night sky by the time James found him. He sat beside him. "Siri, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I shouldn't have ... I shouldn't have kissed you before ..."  
  
"I'm not mad at you. And if it's what you mean, I'm not disgusted at all."  
  
"Then why did you-"  
  
"Stop?" He cut him off. Sighing, he turned to face James. "I don't want you to pretend you're kissing Lily."  
  
"What do you mean? Do you know why I kissed you?"  
  
"Because I look good as a girl and because I wore Lily's clothes." Sirius bent his head so that James wouldn't see his tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
"They're probably true but ... they're not the main reasons." James ran his hand through Sirius' hair. "I kissed you because ... I love you."  
  
Sirius' head immediately shot up. He nearly hit the tree but luckily James could hold him. "What did you say?"  
  
"I believe I said I loved you. Siri, I didn't kiss you because I saw you as Lily. I saw you as yourself, as Sirius Black. I love you."  
  
Sirius flung himself at James and kissed him. "I love you too, James Potter."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Aw..." they chorused. James grinned, Sirius shook his head on desperation, Snape nearly fainted.  
  
"That's so romantic!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione nodded.  
  
"I can't believe that."  
  
"That's not even half way romantic. We could tell you about the Christmas party we had in our seventh year-"  
  
"James!" Sirius face showed that he definitely didn't want him to tell them that part. Wonder why? (  
  
"But not now. It's past midnight so merry Christmas everyone!"  
  
"Yeah, it's time to open the presents."  
  
They grabbed their presents from under the tree and started to open them. James winked Sirius and they too joined them. That's the best Christmas they'd ever had, well except that one in their seventh year.  
  
The End  
  
A/N : It's an abrupt ending, I know, but I can't think of anything  
better. I'll try to put this in SiriusXJames yahoo group as soon as  
possible. R&R please. 


End file.
